


The one without another one.

by Sombada



Series: Gallavich - Neuvervögelt [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Closeted Mickey, First Season, Ian and Mickey aren't fucking yet, M/M, Masturbation, Mickey POV, Mickey masturbates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombada/pseuds/Sombada
Summary: Staffel 1, Folge 3Mandy hat ihre Brüder gepfiffen, damit die Ian eine Lektion erteilen und Mickey muss ein bisschen Frust herauslassen.





	The one without another one.

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte gehört zu einer Reihe von weiteren Geschichten, die ich chronologisch hochladen werde. Die Geschichten können unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden, weil sie sich an der Serie orientieren. Innerhalb der Geschichten könnt ihr Fortsetzungen, Ausführungen oder generelle Veränderungen von der eigentlichen Story finden, je nachdem, was mir gerade in den Sinn kommt. Auf die folgenden Geschichten haben diese allerdings keinen Einfluss. Sie werden quasi immer wieder neu resettet.  
> Ich hoffe das macht irgendwie Sinn.  
> Viel Spaß.

„Dieser verfickte Wichser“  
Wie kann er es wagen, meine kleine scheiß Schwester zu vergewaltigen. Oh, dieser Karottenkopf, Ian Gallagher, der wird das bereuen. Kann sich schonmal sicher sein, dass ich ihm alle 30 Knochen in den Händen breche, damit er nie wieder in Mandys Nähe kommt. Der Ginger wird sich nie wieder in die Nähe der Milkovichs wagen, so viel weiß ich.  
„Jamie, Tony, was steht ihr da noch so beschissen rum. Schnappt euch die Baseballschläger. Na los, na los. Der Wichser arbeitet im Kash & Grab, wir fangen ihn da ab“

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Der Rotschopf muss echt Schiss haben. Sollte er auch. Die ganze verfickte Zeit spielt der Schwanzlutscher aber schon Katz' und Hund mit uns. Oder Katz' und Maus. Oder wie der verfickte Scheiß auch immer heißt. Lässt sich nicht blicken, der Gallagher. Nur der Bruder lief uns über den Weg. Lip. Naja, jetzt sieht die Lippe vom Lip eben auch nicht mehr so schick aus. Hat er davon, wenn er diesen Vergewaltiger deckt. _„Ihr müsst den falschen haben. Vielleicht ist es ja einer von den anderen 20, mit denen Mandy vögelt“ _  
Egal was Mandy sein mag, aber 'ne Lügnerin oder Schlampe ist sie nicht. Verdient hat der es also, da hilft ihm auch nicht, dass er mir mal ne gute Note verschafft hat. Aber den Ginger haben wir immer noch nicht geschnappt. Der verschissene Ladenbesitzer lässt auch nichts durchblicken. Vielleicht müssen wir dem auch mal ne Lektion verpassen.__

__\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _

__Auch bei der Bruchbude der Gallaghers können wir ihm nicht auflauern. Der muss sich vor Angst echt in die Hosen pissen. Scheiße, ich muss Frust rauslassen. Ich glaub ich geh nachher zu Angie und nehm die nochmal ordentlich durch._ _

__\- - - - - - - - - - - - -_ _

__„Was soll das jetzt heißen?! Ihr habt geredet? Alles jetzt cool zwischen euch, oder wie? Willst du mich verarschen, Mandy?“ Wenn ich rausfinde, dass der Karottenkopf ihr doch irgendwas angetan hat oder ihr droht, dann kann der was erleben. „Das geht dich nichts an, Arschloch. Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe, okay? Ian ist in Ordnung.“  
Jetzt hab ich ihn die ganze Zeit gesucht und soll ihn einfach laufen lassen? Ich fühl mich gerade echt verarscht. Als würde man mir nen verdammten Orgasmus verweigern. „Mach die verfickte Tür zu!“, schreie ich noch hinterher, bevor Mandy aber schon abgehauen ist. „Fuck“ Ich stehe vom Bett auf und sorge dann eben selber für ein bisschen mehr Privatsphäre.  
Die Eingangstür knallt zu. Totenstille. Ich weiß, dass jetzt keiner mehr zu Hause ist. Schiss habe ich trotzdem. Terry ist im Alibi, Mandy gerade abgehauen und die anderen beiden Volltrottel treiben sich sonst wo rum. Ich horche trotzdem nochmal in das – abgesehen von mir natürlich – leere Haus hinein. Soll ich? Kann ich? _Will _ich? Nein. Vielleicht. Definitiv. Langsam lege ich mich wieder auf's Bett. Nichts zu hören. Nur ein paar Polizeisirenen in der Ferne. Is ja nichts besonderes hier.__  
Auch wenn niemand da ist ziehe ich die Schublade von meinem Nachtschrank vorsichtig und leise auf. den grauen Boden hebe ich leicht an und der Krempel der in dem Schrank lag rutscht nach hinten. Unter dem Boden liegt nur die kleine Tube Gleitgel. Ich hole sie raus. Noch fast voll. Wann hat man hier denn aber auch verfickt noch mal Zeit und Privatsphäre? Besonders in einem Haushalt und _besonders _in einem Durchgangszimmer wie diesem. Scheiße, wenn das jemals irgendjemand mitbekommen würde... Ich wäre so was von tot. Ein Milkovich der drauf steht, sich Finger in den Arsch zu schieben. Ha.__  
Schnell schlüpfe ich aus Shirt und Boxer und knie mich nackt auf die rote Tagesdecke. Noch ein letztes Mal vergewissere ich mich durchs Hören, dass niemand außer mir in diesem Haus ist, bevor ich mich fallen lassen will. Totenstille. Niemand da. Ich schließe die Augen. Lasse meiner Fantasie freien Lauf. Träge streichle ich meinen Schwanz. Kein allzu großer, um ehrlich zu sein. Aber bis jetzt hat er doch immer noch gereicht. Ich stelle mir vor, wie es nicht mehr ich bin, der mir einen runterholt, sondern irgendso ein Typ aus dem Fernsehen, von dem Mandy auch immer schwärmt. Hier und jetzt kann ich mal kurz aus meiner Rolle als Mickey Milkovich fallen.  
Mein Tempo steigert sich langsam und mein Atem fängt an, zu stocken. „Mh“, stoße ich aus. Fuck. Erschrocken über das Geräusch senke ich mein Gesicht in das Kissen, sodass alle noch so kleinen weiteren Laute hoffentlich gedämpft werden. Zeitlos schiebe ich meine Vorhaut immer wieder vor und zurück. Mein Unterleib pocht bereits und ich kann einige Lusttropfen fühlen, die sich an der Spitze gesammelt haben.  
„Scheiße“, fluche ich leise in das Kissen. Natürlich reicht alleine _das _mal wieder nicht. Blind taste ich nach dem Gleitgel, was ich bereits in weiser Voraussicht auf's Bett gelegt hatte. Ich tauche zwei Finger in das kalte, glitschige Gel und alleine dieses Gefühl, zusammen mit der freudigen Erwartung auf das, was kommt, lässt meinen Schwanz vor Lust zucken. Langsam lange ich mit meiner befeuchteten Hand nach hinten. Ein gedämpftes Seufzen entkommt mir, als ich die Finger gezielt an meinem Schließmuskel ansetze.__  
Quälend langsam schiebe ich einen Finger in meine Öffnung. Fuck, das tut so gut. Es ist mittlerweile schwer für mich geworden, ohne dieses Gefühl zu kommen. Aber es fühlt sich nun mal einfach so unglaublich gut an. Scheiße, muss das schwul wirken. Ich bin keine Schwuchtel oder so, aber ich brauche das jetzt gerade echt. Nur auf meine Schulter und Knie gestützt ziehe ich das Tempo an. Die Hand um meinen Schwanz wird ab hier echt nur zum Zusatz. Meine gesamte Konzentration liegt auf dem Finger, tief in meinem Loch. Ich brauch mehr. Der zweite angefeuchtete Finger kommt hinzu. Mhh, endlich. Ich fange an, die Finger zu spreizen, zu krümmen. So wahnsinnig gut. Scheiße, ich sollte mir vielleicht echt irgendwann nen Dildo zulegen oder so. Nur so zum Stress abbauen. Das Gefühl, so geweitet zu werden macht mich einfach an. Vielleicht stimmt ja irgendwas mit meinem verschissenen Gehirn nicht. Sowas ist zumindest nicht normal.  
Mit gleuchmäßiger Geschwindigkeit jage ich nun meine Finger immer wieder rein und raus. Ich fang schon an zu zittern, so sehr stehe ich darauf. Mein Schwanz ist mittlerweile prall und steht wie ne Eins. Ein letztes Mal schiebe ich die Vorhaut hoch und die Finger in meine Öffnung. Dann schießt auch schon mein weißes Sperma ohne Umwege auf die Bettdecke. Noch ein paar müde Pumpbewegungen folgen, sowie mehr von der glitschigen Substanz aus meiner Schwanzspitze. _Holy fuck _, so hart bin ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gekommen. Meine Finger ziehe ich jetzt auch vorsichtig aus mir raus._ _

____

__

____

__________Angeekelt von den Fingern und von mir selber springe ich erstmal unter die Dusche und beseitige danach alle Hinweise. Das hier ist nie passiert, ist das klar? Ich mach dich sonst fertig, wenn ich mitbekomme, dass du da was weitergezwitschert hast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____


End file.
